Malicious software (“malware”) may refer to any software used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, gain access to private computer systems, or the like. Malware may refer to a variety of types of hostile or intrusive software, including a computer virus, a worm, a trojan horse, ransomware, spyware, adware, scareware, or other malicious software.
A sandbox environment may refer to a computing environment that may be used to test for malware. For example, a sandbox environment may be used to execute untested code, untrusted software (e.g., from unverified third parties), or the like. A sandbox environment may provide a tightly controlled set of resources for executing a software program without permitting the software program to harm a device that hosts the sandbox environment. For example, the sandbox environment may restrict access provided to the software program (e.g., may restrict network access, access to inspect a host system, read and/or write access, etc.) to prevent harm to the host device.